Hello Again I Never Thought
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Inuyasha becomes bold when it comes to Kagome after complication with Kikyo,that puts up a invisable wall between them.He lets his demon side take over to show Kagome.Thou doesn't go without consequences.Kikyo  separates them against their will
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Yiu Kanojo, Aishiteru Koi

Hello Again Sweetheart, Baby ,I think I Love You

Chapter One I Never Thought

By Inuyashas Youkai

The moon shone brightly ,highlighting the shadows within the Higarashi Shrine .The house within the shrine was darkened shrouded by nightfall, except for one showered in pink ruffles, illuminated by finally was graduation for the girl whom resided inside,and knew she should be asleep ,though for the life of her she could not .Something within her didn't feel right ,not that it had since the day she was taken from them,from him. For some reason ,this time something was different ,she couldn't put on her finger though. She just had this massive overgrown urge to go to the old Bone Eaters girl now laying on her bed,shook her head from side to side with a sigh , passing her thought off as wishful thinking. It's been three years ,since that day ,she last saw her family of the past. Ever since that day , She has been somewhat at a loss , not really living,just going through the motions.

Kagome did what was expected of her in this life without her heart ,being that was left behind her with the family she was forced to leave behind ,so long ago. Unnoticed to the raven haired girl ,tears trailed down her cheeks while lost in memories of that day deeply hidden ,tucked away till the dusk of nightfall shown its way through the darkened clouds,peaking out as the pale moon saying hello in place of the farewell sun. This time it was the only time she would let these images emerge as she remembers it clearly . The Day she was forced away from her family of the day started great, the pleasant mood was embedded in everything around them even the birds and the trees were playing their own blissful melody . They had been led to a village nearby ,that had reported sightings of demons and rumors of shards of the jewel. The village had been reduced to shambles , only a few huts remained , crowded with the only remaining inhabitants of the village. The threat had left without finishing what it had intended to do .It was almost like it had been distracted or had been drawn to something greater than his never found out what that was ,just helped then with food and supplies to help them whilerebuild . With no leads to further travel on , they went back to Kaede's hut to reload on supplies.

Once they had gotten their they were greeted by someone they had'nt expected or to some wasn't had come surprisingly out of nowhere when normally Inuyasha had kept their unknown visits and possible trysts in secret . Well at least to everyone else but to Kagome knew , she just couldn't bear to watch anymore after the last time. In fact she withdrew from theidea of anything more than a friendship to her hanyou .Unhappily she had given up ,though she found in that respect of her sacrifice allowed her tohappily enjoy the bonds of her family of the past. Mostly she spent time with Shippo ,Miroku ,and Sango ,with the occasional Kouga when Inuyasha wasn't in sight. Although that's not to say that she didn't see Inuyasha, Kagome did spend some time with him but that time was quickly interrupted by this thing or the other thing, which the hanyous frustration no matter how hidden,and could be seen in his eyes for some reason. Inuyasha though never spoke his thoughts aloud ,mostly he kept things like that sort quite, for reasons unknown.

Inuyasha was definitely in deep thought most of the time with his mind rummaging through everything he seemed to store in had just back from her time of a three day absence from the fuedal era to replenish their neccessities for the upcoming trips ahead , with no surprising interuptions from soon after called Sango and Shippo over towards a pathway leading to some unknown leaving Miroku was left with Inuyasha, so he decided to try to trick the hanyouin thinking he was headed towards the village but then detoured to spy on the girls, not that it seemed to bother him as of late before today ,but for some reasons unknown he had a different look about had wondered where the crazy monk had went to since he had decided to follow him , his behavior had been somewhat odd with the mischievous glint to his eye. He most times tried not to pry into what people in the group were doing ,but for some reason he felt theneed to intervine ,so he sniffed he out , following the trail of Miroku's scent. Where he found him wasn't what shocked him it was whom he was spying on that angered him , he just felt hegot the hint the last time I had warned him about being a pervert around her

. ..Kagome. Though...Though that was before the situation with Kikyo broke out .'Miroku..I am going to pound himwhen I catch up with him later , or maybe I will just enjoy it .I don't get much time with her as it is. So in that he continued to watch Kagome as she continued going thru her little show, I guessing her travel back home she brought back some music from her time so Shippo , Kagome and Sango were singing and dancing to it . 'I wonder how long has this been happening, Have I been so out of touch with everyone because of Kikyo 's demands on me?' Sniffing the air to be sure as the scent of wolf wafted towards my nose .

'Shit , don't tell me the wolf has taken advantage of the situation and move in on her ,while I am otherwise preoccupied. ' I ll show him just watch.

Nobody moves in to take away whats mine '.

Out of nowhere two things happened the first Inuyasha decided to nonchalantly wander in on their little party. The groups inhabitants were shocked when Inuyasha broke into the scene with a couple of flowers he grabbed along the way ,to give to Kagome. Kagome stood in her yellow kimono essentuated with cheery blossoms ,in her surprise of his actions toward her ,her cheekbones soon burned with the same crimson identical to the cherry blossoms. She grew speechless towards the gesture and the knowledge that he was watching her, though she nodded her thanks because she temporarily lost her voice. Inuyasha furthered her embarrassing torment as he was passing her by, he pulled her to his side in a side embrace , while whispering in her ear so only she could hear.

" _**Don't forget me Kagome ,Cause I remember you ,I will be coming to get you in time**_ "Inuyasha whispered, then proceeded with a little nip of her ear as he passed, sending goosebumps down her frame,then passed through the hanyou.

If Kagome had noticed the face of Inuyasha as he left he was wearing a smirk combined with a blush of his next thing that happened was Kouga making his claim on the young priestess. Though kagome ,with all the attention being on her , she wanted to get away . So she ran with tears running down her cheeks towards a nearbye cove ,with her friends all calling after her. "Kagome!" Though they didn't have yo worry unbeknownst to all Inuyasha didn't exactly leave the scence ,not exactly . The hanyou decided to catch up to her , matching her speed, then pulling her inside the grasp of his arms, then tight against his chest in mid flight. The hanyou against everything he was expected to do, carried her among the branches taking Kagome to a hidden spot within the tree tops. Once they landed up with a high branch ,he settled her on it close to first he didn't speak ,knowing that his boldness shocked her, then because she wasn't going to he broke the ice.

"What were you running from,you nearly scared me when I felt the fear tainting your scent?"Inuyasha whispered.

Taking a deep breath she turned her gaze towards the now blushing Hanyou, with eyes full of shock, hesitataion,and love, slowly overtaken by the slow tears runnning down her cheek.

"It was nothing Inuyasha , just needed a minute to myself, but thankyou for your concern. " Kagome soothed then hestantly continued.

"What got into you all of a sudden back there huh, do you personaly like teasing me only to torment me later ,do you like seeing me in pain?" Kagome yelled.

" Kagome no , to both I am just so tired of sitting here, being kept from everyone and removed from being around you! Inuyasha yelled

Inuyasha paused ,taking a deep breath and spoke again softly. "Do you realize how much it hurts Kagome, how much it kills me to watch you from the outside, because of this duty that I carrry from the past,literally bitting me on the ass!"

" Inuyasha what are you saying ?"Kagome questioned .

Now with Kagome leaning againgst the trunk of the tree ,grabbing the branch to balance herself ,she returned her attentions to Inuyasha, for an answer to the questions she didn't feel like answering that question for the demon within him overwhelmed him , encouraging him to show it to her :as to what was hidden in his heart. Moments passed as his hands had found hers sneakily. He rose her hands ,then pinning hers against the trunk above her head with one of his ,his other hand stroked the side of her cheek ,cupping her chin so she could face him.

"Kagome , I love you, I can't keep it from you anymore", then Inuyasha slammed his lips to capture hers.

Unfortunately , their passionate scene didn't go unnoticed because it wasn't only Inuyasha that had followed the young priestess. For Kikyo's eyes gazed upon the picture laid out in front of her in anger and disgust. Kikyo brought up her bow and aimed the arrow at the tree branch the were so comfortably cozying up onto. Kikyo let her arrow fly and shortly after the branch buckled letting go , releasing the couple that now fell down unexpectedly. The Hanyou backflipped ,grabbing Kagome in midflight ,then softly landing . He looked at Kikyo with a snare,seething through his teeth while he spoke.

"Kikyo what the fuck are you trying to do kill us?" Inuyasha spat .

"Not you Inuyasha, her. " Kikyo yelled back. "I want her gone from here now ,I don't care if I have to kill her ,just to do it!"

"Over. My . Dead . Body. Kikyo!" Inuyasha seethed .

While Kagome watched ,it seemed like they were into the argument they were in so she supposed an escape ,but before she did ,She let a bow soar towards the area they were fighting to distract them and ran.

' What the hell is going on?' Was Kagome's last thought as she ran.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello , I Never Thought

Chapter Two Consequences

By Inuyashas Youkai

Kagome finally made it back through camp ,quickly passing the others with a smile and

a understanding nod they gave her. The girl from the future thought they understood that she had

to return to her time ,at least until things had settled. Though neither ever predicted to what had actaully happened ,when Kagome had appeared at the well's rim .What Kagome was faced with , was the scene that burned into her memory for the rest of her life no matter the had a arrow pointed at Inuyasha ,then when she noticed Kagome's presence Kiyo turned towards her.

"Do you love Inuyasha ?"Kikyo asked tauntingly

"Why do you ask things you already know the answer to ?"Kagome spat

"Because , it's simple Kagome .Inuyasha does not?" Kikyo devously answered

"Kagome,what is she talking about?" Inuyasha cautiously asked ,while keeping a eye on

Kikyo's bow

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha,it doesn't matter anymore" Kagome said defeatedly

Kagome had a hunch that Kikyo wouldn't allow it ,actually she thought Kikyo would force her back through the well . Though before she did , Kikyo would have some fun with it knowing how they both felt towards another ,but would taunt them with it before tearing it up in shreads. Though if she knew how right Kagome was , only not what she was expecting ,she would've ran would've ran the otherway and try to escape the fateto be fall on them, to prevented it, but she didnt so she stayed and watched it play out.

" Kagome are you in love with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked demandily

" Fine Kikyo " Kagome took out her bow and arrow ,aiming it at her former self

" You want me to answer that question , you need to take your arrow off of Inuyasha , now!" Kagome yelled .

"As you wish " Kikyo then removed the arrows line of sight and pointed it towards Kagome

This caused havoc within Inuyasha knowing that this wasn't going to end well either

way ,unless he interferred.. Although he didn't have the slightest clue of what to do, and he was confused as to what Kikyo's motives were. The look in Kagome's eyes told him that she knew and the vibes coming from her ,was nothing good , and it carried a finality to it that the hanyou didn't like.

" To answer your question Kikyo ,I cannot lie not when you are forcing me to tell Inuyasha and you know this." Kagome whispered then turned to face Inuyasha with the tears falling down her face.

" Inuyasha, I am sorry you have to find out this way ,especially after being forced to say goodbye. I hope that in anotherlife maybe we'll meet again and I can show you but for now, I will tell you..Inuyasha I love you , more than life itself .I never told you because I thought you loved Kikyo, but it doesn't matter anymore like I said does it? "

" Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered shocked as he looked back at her chocolate teary orbs

Inuyasha started to respong to Kagome, while running to distract Kikyo ,so Kagome could get away . Though as he ran to push Kikyo, while she stumbled the arrow flew towards her direction. The arrow hit herwith enough force in the shoulder in the position Kagome was positioned on the lip of the well , that Kagome was thown back into the well. The last words that kept chanting repeatedly in her head was Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome ,I love you too ! Don't worry I will come to get you soon " Inuyasha's words comforted

her as she felt the fear of the unknown dissapate ,during herfall within the time-slip.

Once Kagome crawled out to the otherside she hadrealizedshe wasn't in her time .Wherever she was wasn't in her time nor in Inuyasha's , so where was she. Judging by the surroundings though Kagome felt that she must still be in the past ,only in a different time . She quickly turned around andtried to jump into the well, to try to see if she would be able to use it. Kagome ,after hiting the ground instead of air found that she could not use the well anymore. Most likely because Kikyo , now noticing that her necklace, containing the jewel shards must've caught on her arrow when it hit her shoulder, before she fell. Even if she could go back through it wouldn't mean she would've been allowed to go back to either time anyway .

Inuyasha was seething at Kikyo ,while Sango,Miroku,and Shippo came towards them,and Inuyasha stepped towards the necklace of Kagome's ,tearing it from her arrow. The hanyou now understood Kagome's actions, knowing that she did what she felt she could do under the circumstances, to save him and to tell him before she was forced to leave. Though as he thought about it didn't Kagome know that she would bring her back ,she should've have lied. Kagome could've told me when I came and got her ,because I would be able to see through it and pulled it out of her. I know why Kagome didn't shoot hers , because of me ,she saved me .Why did she, unless she knew something else that I didn't .. Without hesitation ,while holding the necklace containing the shards ,he paused to look at his friends ..

" Keep an eye on her ,until I get back ,don't let her leave! Inuyasha called over his shoulder, continuing towards the lip of the well, then jumping into the huesof blue.

The hanyou leapt out of the well to find Kagome's time greeting him, but his anxious feeling that he had soon crept back up inside him.

"Hey Inuyasha , your back ! Has Kagome come back with you?" Souta casually asked.

Filled with dread, Inuyasha cursed him for not catching the stale scent of Kagome's meaning she hasn't been here for awhile. Inuyasha quickly covered it up by saying that he hadcome to refill on suppplies for Kagome ,so she could rest,then turned to leave. Up and over into the well returning back to his time and finding his friends ,with their weapons fixed on Kikyo until he returned. The hanyou quickly raced to where they had Kikyo cornered and growled his distaste for her at the moment.

"Where is Kagome? What did you do with her? Inuyasha spat

"Why I only removed herfrom where she doesn't belong Inuyasha "Kikyo replied

"You didn't return her home ,where she does belong?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Your correct ,I did not . If I did you would go as soon as I did and bring her back to return Kagome to this time would you not?" Kikyo inquired

"Kikyo ,that is none of your concern ,I told you I would avenge your death and I will ,but that is as far as I go now." Inuyasha stated plainly

"Now you realise why I did,what I did. Do you not?" Kikyo supplied

Inuyasha looked up at the horizon and wondered 'Kagome where did you go? You betterbe safe until I can get you!' Afterward moments passed his traveled back to the scenein front of him. Kagome was gone ,was forced to leave his side ,and soon pure rage and panic rose inside him . It was shortly after that his inner demon was forcing it's way to thesurface ,with now will without Kagome to keep it restrained. His eyes grew crimson, stripes faded onto his face, his fangs grew in with the craving of blood ,and it's claws emerged with the instinct to kill...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again

Chapter Three Irrevocably You

By Inuyashas Youkai

~I Do Not Own The Sexy Badass Inuyasha,Believe me I've tried even the handcuffs but the stubborn bastard always finds a way out :( . Nor do I own or affliated with song by Corey Crowder Come Home Soon~

Kneeling at the roots of Goshingboku ,Kagome took in her new but familiar surroundings. Once finding that the young Miko was still in the past that she knew but Kagome also found with discovering how everything looked so different and so new that she was further in the past. To be exact Kagome was almost positive with the mark embedding the arrow's tip being non existant she was in the past where the deceit Naraku pinned against Kikyo and Inuyasha hadn't occurred as of yet.

Slowly walking thru Inuyasha's Forest towards Kaede's village a noise came from behind her,startling her from the calm she once had. Frozen still silently hoping that when she turned that Kagome wouldn't find who the girl feared she would. Although when Kagome turned to face the unknown ,she was soon face to face with a younger , more stubborn but dearly loved part of her past. Inuyasha.

Slightly nervous towards Inuyasha's past rude past self when he vilely demanded for her to state who she was. Giggling out of not knowing what to do,it wasn't like she could run from his nosey inquiries and couldn't sit him in this time. Kagome's only chance to make it alive and be allowed to walk away would be just to tell him. The impatient hanyou standing within a few steps from the strange girl in front of him and if hse didn't say something soon ,just by the look to his face anyone could see his head might explode,if it were possible.

As soon as Kagome spoke to say the words sweetly introducing herself ,three things happened .For one Kagome felt a shiver down her spine ,when she said her , five hundred years into the future from that exact point and time ,a hanyou froze with trepidation,knowing now exactly where Kikyo sent her ,as the new memory formed under his closed eyelids,and happily grateful that at least she was with him. The third and last thing that happened was the same shiver that ran through the girl in front of him unbeknownst to each other,another shiver floored the spiteful hanyou with the urge to protect her.

" Hello ,I am sorry my name is Kagome. What' your name?" Kagome softly spoke.

" Have we met before , I kinda have this feeling that we might have met before?" Inuyasha whispered

"I doubt it but it's nice to meet you ,as much I would like to stay and chat .I have things to do." Kagome said then turning to walk away defeated thinking back to a time Inuyasha only saw Kikyo.

"**Wait **where are you going ,I never said you can leave, besides I haven't even told you my name yet?" Inuyasha said being overcome with the feelings that he shouldn't let her from his sight, for some reason.

" I never thought I had to ask .I am sorry what is your name ?" Kagome entertained him thinking some things never changed

"Inuyasha" The crude demon spoke shyly,hating the havok that she was causing and messing up the way his body was reacting to him.

Kagome reached her hand towards his hands and at first Inuyasha flinched , pulling back, before she smiled grabbing his hand into his ,and giving it a firm shake while minding his claws. Somewhat flabbergasted ,the hanyou stood there with his mouth agape at the girl who was so oblivious to the harm that he could cause her, and yet none of it seemed to phase her. Although could think of nothing to say at the moment in his parylizing shock ,that Inuyasha gently shook hers,and before she pulled her hand to continue in the direction she was heading.

" Wait your not affraid of me, and you do not appear to have any hatred or resentment towards me .What exactly are you?" Inuyasha asked

" Of course not ,why would I ?You havent done anything to me to cause me any feelings towards you .If you had I never been that good at hating anyone. I am a miko and just Kagome .Its been a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again."

Inuyasha stared at the girl's retreating back and suddenly feeling torn between following her and following the nearby calls of his love Kikyo . In his confusion trying to decide ,then looking back to where this Kagome girl went finding her image had faded within the surrounding forest. The hanyou turned hesitantly towards the path that would lead to Kikyo,only to find that strange girl again afterwards to find out about ,what made this woman so special that Inuyasha would question between her and his love Kikyo.

To the hanyous now sitting in his favorite tree 500 years in the future during the feudal era ,Inuyasha let the memories of his newly written past with Kagome in it , smiling with his eyes closed ,with his ears twitching for the possible movement of the older miko below.

'I see , my love, you are reaking havok on my heart in the past as well .Don't get to comfortable wench ,cause I am coming to bring your ass back here to finish looking for shards..Na just kidding its not the main reason. I need you here with me for you hold the other part of my heart . Its kinda funny now we can say you are the love of my future and soon the love of my past. I am glad even if it is my past self your still with me .So I guess Kikyo's plan will soon backfire ,once my past self decides to choose you to place his affections, but you must resist so I can love you now,when you return and come home to me. 'Inuyasha thought while watching the moon and dreaming of the girl who held his .

_~ Come Home Soon~_

_It has the makings of the next big thing. There's a time to mourn and a time to sing. Is there a reason why were here? Its been a week since youve been gone and I could swear the calendar is wrong. My back is against the wall._

Without you here at my side its not the same from day to day. I cant bear to hide the words that Ive refused to say. You see, Ive found that Im lost without you around. I miss you, so come home soon.

Love is patient, love is kind. And with that said keep this in mind. There's nothing you can do to stop the flame that burns inside. No valley deep, no mountain high. Yesterday, today the same.

I miss you, so come home soon

Jumping down from his perch with a faux scowl ,Inuyasha wasn't going to allow Kikyo to find out what he knew. The hanyou knew that Kikyo hadn't meant to send her to that point and time and even if she had what would be her motive. Although he still to Inuyasha's frustration couldn't find a way to get to where she was before something bad happened if it had come to that. For now he decided to let her think what she wanted while Inuyasha and the rest of them tried to figure out how to get themselves out of this one .At least they knew for now that through the memories of Inuyasha's past ,they could make sure they knew she was safe through his eyes.

After seeing Kikyo ,Inuyasha took his leave to seek out the oddly friendly girl that he had by chance met earlier that day. Hours had passed and the hanyou found himself become worried that something had happened to the girl with the strange occurring demons around after the disappearance of Origumo from his miko Kikyo's care. Thoughts that burdened his mind lately aside the mysterious girl flooded into his present pondering,and while he looked around . Thoughts about what Kikyo desired of him for them to be with one another,he loved her though he wasn't sure if he loved her enough to sacrifice the part of him that Kikyo despised,and wanted to destroy. Knowing it was always like this everyone looked down upon his mixed nature it didn't hurt or shock him any longer,and in the end Inuyasha didn't want to be alone anymore.

Finally finding her a couple days apart from where he saw her last, Kagome was on the outskirts of a demon slayers village ,relaxing in a nearby her from the trees ,occupied in memorizing her movements, in the way of finding his answers of why, he found himself so enthralled with her. Only to be distracted by a young male and female slayer coming upon the girl just as she finished dressing before they showed themselves,and inquired as to who she was .

At hearing Sango's gasp ,Inuyasha's assumptions were correct in his visions that his past self and Kagome had made it to met her for the second time in the towards her Inuyasha winked and smirked raising his finger to his lips behind Kikyo's back when making his movement towards after that Kikyo busied herself with her sister Kaede, to distract her by Inuyasha's silent insistence,did the hanyou take Sango out of earshot,and discuss the situation with another without Kikyo's knowledge. Hopefully until they could figure a way out to bring Kagome back in ,Kagome would stay away from her past incarnation ,and that Inuyasha of the further past would assist her in keeping her secret from his present love Kikyo.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Again

Chapter Four A Look Into The Past Through Another's Eyes

By Inuyashas Youkai

*A sincere thanks Hopeless Romantic 183 for his very much appreciated suggestion and review of this story .I hope this chapter clears up any confusion ,as well I have taken the notations clearly stating the change from the past and the present .Thankyou again for your reviews ,keep em coming ,and I am glad you are enjoying the tale. Just to make it clear I never stated that Sango saw the same thing,nor is she in the past with Kagome, as will be looked into in this chapter. Inuyasha's present self thought himself in the last chapter looking through his memories through his past self's eyes that it was mistakenly younger Sango and Kohaku but that will be visited in this chapter as well .To this point only Inuyasha has memories of Kagome being directly in his past ,Sango has visions,but I never went into what she saw when she gasped gaining the hanyous this chapter though I think everything will be cleared I tried to separate the time switch by starting new paragraphs but I think your idea is much better.I apologize for the misunderstanding and I hope that the changes in this chapter helps . .Thankyou to everyone else who has read ,enjoyed and Sesshomeru Taisho thankyou as well *

~Present Time~

Sango and Inuyasha walked towards the path deep within Inuyasha's forest ,stopping in front of the Goshinboku Tree. Moments of silence fell on the pair ,while the hanyou was with his ears swiveling from side to side to check for any movement surrounding them before giving the okay to talk. Impatiently ,Sango tapped her feet heavily into the loose soil trying to calm the urge of wanting to slap the hanyou into injury induced euphoria ,so she could get the answers that could explain what she was seeing . Fortunately for the hanyou standing in front of her before she lost it ,Inuyasha nodded his confirmations to begin, Sango without hesitation began speaking.

"What the hell is going on Inuyasha? Why all of a sudden am I remembering memories that arent my own? Why are the memories that are of my father and brother in training to fight demons being changed into ones about us being told about a powerful Miko named Kagome and her death in the past when Naraku pinned you and Kikyo against each other ,during the rise of Naraku?" Sango seethed

"When?" Inuyasha panically asked

" Over the past few days ,why? Sango confusedly returned

" No when did Kagome die?" Inuyasha frustratedly yelled

" I am not sure because what I doesn't seem to go in any particular order just what I was told as a child in training. The memories about it aren't my own but from the looks of it could be a ancestor ,the girl looks alot like me so at my age so she could be my mother and the boy could be my father but I am not sure. What I do know that what I see comes to me when something I do sparks it,I never know when it's going to happen and it seems to be a recollection of memories bunched up,they don't go in order .The question I have is why it's happening Inuyasha?" Sango returned

"When Kikyo sent her away from this time and her own I found later that she sent Kagome to the past when Naraku pinned Kikyo and myself against each other knowing that otherwise between myself and Kagome she would return to this time. From what you told me I think I know why Kikyo's unconsciousness chose that time unknowingly , and if its true about Kagome's death, then we need to find a way to stop it before she destroys her. Kikyo 's planning to ensure that knowing now ,our feeling's about each other , Kagome in the past will lead to her death. In the end within her mind I will return to hell with her or if time changes I will return to her and live together as we planned in the past. Can you remember how Kagome dies? " Inuyasha sighed.

" All I know from what I saw when we were sitting around the fire, it was getting late and I started to gaze into the flames when I saw Kagome in the typical outfit that Miko's wear ,the very same that Kikyo wears laying on the ground with alot of blood ,and it was dark out when my ancestors found her. Oh! Naraku must've been close because I heard his vile laughter in the background ,I almost missed it because with the commotion from the ones that found her as a priestess caused an uproar of screams and cries from fear. Whatever led to her death must've been bad because everything surrounding them trees, grass,and the ground itself was torn up and almost obliterated." Sango answered

" Try to remember anything else and I will try to figure out something ,but we should probably get back." Inuyasha said defeatedly

" Wait ! Do you think Kagome would go to the Kaede of the past and continue her training as a Miko there with Kikyo ?" Sango asked

" Well it sounds like something she might do seeing that she might have forgotten that Kaede was but a child at that time ,but then that would mean she would run into Kikyo . Kikyo would train her and if the jewel of four souls accepts her like it does here than she might pass it off to her .Shit ! I think I might know when Kagome dies and I think I might know by who ! Okay Sango when we go back just keep in mind in what I said and whatever comes to you jot down somewhere until we speak again tommorro night ,until then I have a idea. " Inuyasha called from the trees before bounding back deeper into the forest,leaving a confused Sango in the dust, literally coughing up some that entered her nose ,when he jumped up abruptly,and into the trees.

Walking back to Kaede's village ,Sango met up with her faithful friend Kirara who was getting worry of her prolonged absence came to escort and give her a ride back. When she got their it was late and everyone seemed to be already settled in their places to rest for the night,even Inuyasha was up into his tree looking at her. Amber eyes watched Sango when she entered from where he was perched as she settled down, close to the fire leaning against a nearby tree opposite the one Inuyasha chose,and closed her eyes.

~Sango's Dreams:The Past~

A boy and a girl walking around their village came upon a woman bathing in the springs ,just getting dressed hurriedly as she heard their approach. Once entering from the trees, the girl nervously moved around confusedly looking at the two with familiarity. The two demonslayers confronted her as to who she was and why was she so close to their village. The girl uttered as if she might have known them ,mistakened them for herself and her brother Kohaku ,but looking at her while they exchanged introductions after a moments pause ,the girl chastised herself quietly. Kagome was dressed in the clothes that Sango herself remembered her wearing ,the last time she saw her: Green skirt and white sailor suit trimed top with her brown shoes.

Looking up through the trees the female demonslayer who introduced herself as Monji, who was also the name of her mother ,saw a shadow of a demon in the trees , and who looked alot like Inuyasha. The boy demonslayer who introduced himself as Kalamari which also was the name of her father, also took notice of the demon watching ,and continued ,after talking a short time inviting the girl Kagome back to the demon slayers village. Kagome had accepted their invite not knowing their reasons or to what they saw but dismissed it and followed her dream Sango was'nt positive as to if Momji and Kalamari that were in the dream were here parents or not but knew they were a family ancestor of some sorts.

It was confirmed as the next image faded in from the last ,it was her father ,herself, and Kohaku practicing with their weapons ,listening to their father tell the tales about demons from the past . The conversation where it changed to a tale about one miko named Kagome ,Sango wished that back then she payed more attention to it but somewhere between that and the discussion about certain demons ,Sango remembered becoming dazed, beginning to daydream of a battle her father took her on earlier that day to anything else was discovered in her sleep she was awoken abruptly to a violent argument between a familiar wolf and Inuyasha.

~The Present~

" Where's My Woman Inuyasha ,where is she hiding ?" Kouga stated after jumping from the dust tornado that carried him.

" For one are you that blind to go with how stupid you are to not see that Kagome doesn't see you that way? Kagome only tries to be nice to you and you think that her kindness is a sign that she loves you back ,You are more dense than I originally gave you credit for,even more than me .To answer your question she' not hiding she's just not here at the moment and that you can thank Kikyo for ,I am sorry to say. " Inuyasha sighed

" What in the hell did you let Kikyo do to my Kagome ?" Kouga threatened

" I didn't " Inuyasha retorted before Sango interupted

"Kouga ,Inuyasha didn't do anything and we were there when it happened .All of us tried to thwart Kikyo but in the end she got her wish ,only now we aren't sure how to help was only within the last couple days we discovered what happened to her once she disappeared." Sango confirmed

"What!" Kouga asked with venomous intent

Sango proceeded to tell the tale of what's already occured without leaving out when Kikyo forced Kagome to admit to Inuyasha how she felt about him. It ended when her and Inuyasha discovered what happened to her a week prior ,to their visions they were now having ,and pausing slightly to give a understanding look to the hanyou once he gave a mournful sigh. A response to the part when Sango told Kouga that Kagome confirmed that she loved him before she was taken from him by his past love ,Kikyo. Inuyasha was saddened that he never had the chance to return her statement back so she knew ,not to his knowledge anyway,and now that she was seemingly unfixably so far away from him .Inuyasha might never get the chance especially if Kikyo carries out her plans to have her destroyed in a time he no longer has access to ,with exception of his past self so enamored with his past love,and with that Kagome's chances of surving are slim to nil.

Once the explanations were over , Kouga fiercely strutted to where he smelled the awful scent of death permeating from the dead walking miko . The demon slayer Sango yelled out for him ,telling Kouga to wait a minute once the taking in the abrupt sight of the hanyou who just yelped for some reason. The proof to a spark of another memory and one seemingly taking hold within Inuyasha's distracted and dazed eyes.

~ Inuyasha's Memory Of the Past ~

Walking in the forest to where the village stood where he last laid eyes on the miko that he only met a few days ago ,yet he felt so strongly in his need to protect for some reason. His search came to a end when he saw the girl he knew now as Kagome dressed in a Miko' s attire similar to Kikyo's ,only hers was black and blue with little patterns of green swirled within it. Following with her was the two that at first he thought to believe to his present self looking through the eyes of his past was Sango and Kohaku,though now looking it clearly wasn't only identical to them. Momji and Kalamari as they introduced themselves before leading them to their village ,the now thriving slayers village.

Hiding in a nearby tree stealthily once he sneaked himself within the confines of the village ,Inuyasha stayed and watched . Slightly surprised that Kagome was a priestess, and as of late had offered her services to the village as a miko of the cloth to pay for her stay. Kagome was currently collecting herbs to make some salve for a wounded man from a previous attack . Thinking to himself that he never had come across another miko before or after Kikyo wondered with their similar looks if she was of any relation to the girl he currently loved. The hanyou ,just as he was about to jump down to investigate another one beat him to it from the far side of the village

.A priestess that Inuyasha knew that Kikyo once had a run in with before she had used her powers summoned through her bow to send her impending attack back at her .Tsubaki now stood in front of the Kagome thinking it was Kikyo to inflict her revenge, for what she did not to long ago ,before she went into hiding to study to become a Dark priestess. Too bad for the one who dare confuse Kagome with Kikyo, it was a perfect mistake in identity,only to fuel Kagome's wrath upon the one whom called her Kikyo and the one who in the future will try to kill her. .Although too bad for Kagome ,that the one the attack was intended for,Kikyo was now standing behind the overlooking hanyou,who just leaped down from his perch. Inuyasha for some reason had a overwhelming urge to take Kagome and run to hide her before any words were exchanged, but the hand of Kikyo's lightly placed on his shoulder stopped him. Kikyo simply stood watching things play themselves out while curious, as to the girl now raising her bow and pointing it at Tsubaki's heart,with looks almost mirroring hers.

~The Present~

The hanyou opened his eyes to confront the worried looks of Sango and the pissed off glare of Kouga with panicked worry within his amber orbs.

"What we feared has happened ,Kikyo from the past has now encountered her. Kagome will soon meet Kikyo of the past , bad thing is I think I myself ,my past self led Kikyo right to her " Inuyasha sighed

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Again

Chapter Four Moments Leading To you

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Confrontations Of the Past ~

Kikyo stood in awe of the girl withstanding blow for blow from Tsubaki and actually threw some rather powerful attacks at her .Although what had merely shocked the elder miko that by feeling the pure unobtainable strong aura that she had once longed to possess was within this strange girl in enormous bounds. Kikyo mused that the new stranger among them did not know of this because she herself have not heard of one with so much power since that of Midoriko ,which that could lure more danger into their midst . Kikyo looked on within the scene between the two in active battle and it seemed that also this girl knew of her because she didnt seem rather happy that she was confused by that of herself..Did this woman know of her and something that she did herself cause harm to the youngerone within their midst ..This with many other questions would remain unanswered until Kikyo herself stepped iun and ended this battle so she could get the answers she sought.

" Tsubaki ,though I do not know why you seek me nor wish to place harm on my friend here" Kikyo paused then looked at Kagome with a expectant look to respond with her name ,and causing her to gasp.

"Uh ,my name is Rei Miss ,its an pleasure to meet you and you are?" Kagome felt that giving an alias might prevent any unwanted confrontaion hense ,keeping her real identity hidden from prying eyes.

"Likewise thankyou my name is Kikyo " Kikyo stated then focused her attention towards Tsubaki "Now either you remove your pathetic ass from our sight or else Rei and myself will be showing you the way out with our arrows" Kikyo taunted from infront of the shocked and speechless Miko ,and with the Hanyou silently falling behind the two.

Tsubaki thought about her position sensing that she would have to face two miko's and a very temperamental hanyou who seemed to be confused about something but couldn't place this out of place feeeling that something wasn't right. Was it that the ppossible confrontation that the two miko's in his presence were to fight Tsubaki ,no it was something else that had to do with the way the two miko's interacted that was wrong. A feeling of dread unsettled within his chest as he continued to ponder it so for now Inuyasha would keep and eye out but wouldn't interfere unless something irked him to do so.

Inuyasha saw the internal battle that shown in the eyes of Tsubaki ,which she tried to hide but with the scent he proposed that in the end the girls would have to remove the wench by force .

'This should be interesting to see them in action but for some reason I get the feeling that I already know this or should but that would be impossible because I hardly know the girl and didn't she say her name was Kagome ?Could it be that she 's trying to hide something ?' The hanyou in question was in deep thought trying to decipher this weird connnection having to do with this strange girl and himself while watching the girls getting into a defensive crouch before Tsubaki.

~ Your Presence Rushing Though Me From The Start~

~Where The Others Fear Waiting~

Inuyasha onlooking within the branches of his favorite spot of the Goshinboku Tree ,when he felt another overpowering bout of a powerful scent accompaning another memory flashing within his mind. The hanyou relished in the familiar natural aroma of the girl that he longed to see with every fiber of his being and his heart warmed with pride looking through the eyes of his past self towards that of his chosen mate. Even more impressed that she so far was faring quite well with the confrontation again with the past presence of Kikyo and joyed that she even gave an alias instead of the truth in order to hide her real identity . Although he also knew that with Kikyo and her together still didn't sit well with him while a feeling of dread filled within his chest with the thought.

Inuyasha within his mind placed a a undeputable urge within himself to protect in hopes that it might reach that of his past self in case something did in fact something went wrong ,regardless of his past self truly not knowing who she was but felt the ties between him ..This he was sure of for certain because he himself could feel the apprehension from the uncouth version of himself but helplessly couldn't fight what he didn't know ,Kagome was his intended this would turn out ok in the end or at least he could hope ,if she could change him like she did before than maybe I wouldn't have to go through so much bullshit to come to the point where we belong ..As Mates. Although he also knew that his intended mate would have a tough time and definately have her work cut out for her if Kikyo was involved as a living and breathing soul ,instead of a walking clay pot.

Jumping down towards the others in Kaede's hut Inuyasha walked toward and was met with that of the devil herself Kikyo.. She was inquiring to her sister if she herself remembered a miko named Rei. A feeling of hesitance fluttered within him to travel any further and hid within a nearby bush.. Closing his eyes and concentrated on the images to question if Kagome looked any different to place familarity on her within Kikyo's mind. Luckily Inuyasha noticed that somethiong about her presence was different when he concentrated on it he saw the subtle change that for the life of him didn't notice before.

When Kikyo were deeply entranced in the battle with Tsubaki Rei's (Kagome) hair fell a little from the ribbon tying her hair up behind a black cloth and for some reason her hair seemed shorter only stopping no farther than her shoulder blade ..Although that wasnt what shocked him for it was the little patch of hair unshielded by the back that it hid behind was actually a off pewter and furthering his shock ,Inuyasha could see minor movements from behind the shroud that covered them, and that could be only one thing..Kagome had ears!

When and how did that happen and why didn't he take notice although they were minor and they were hidden but still he himself should've been asble to notice when his past self couldn't. Looking closer within the the dark chocolate of her alluring eyes there was something in those eyes that posed there was something else he didn't know and a event that his past self missed or else he would've known.. Within those eyes was a lingering pain and sadness within them when before when his younger self saw her she still had those same eyes dancing happily with each and every step she took. Inuyasha looked through his opened eyes and decided to casually walk around to enter the hut anyway with a trouble mind and his thoughts wandered continuously to the miko that held his heart.

The hanyou remained calm,silently hiding his concerns until he could voice them. Until then keep the pained and worried whines from escaping ,that in truth would be the greatest feat in itself and to calm his inner demon from escaping and drawing unwanted attention to himself . This would give his mate away ,in the end would cause undesired harm and danger to them all if something were to happen to his mate. If this were to be so there would be nothing he himself would be able to stop ,not that Inuyasha would want to.. The hanyou would only have to wait and hope that Kagome would one day be returned to him in one piece if not all hell would be cut loose in order to return to her side..

"Be safe Kagome until I can find my way back to you, Remember Aishiteru." Inuyasha stated in a ancient language that only his intended would be able to understand only consisting in a series of yips ,growls and barks..

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Again , I Never Thought

~ Chapter Five ~

Naraku Comes From Within Origumo

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sun rose overhead to bring warmth , and the villlagers out from within their huts ,as all of them welcomed the change from the chill over the last few days .Even Rei had been drawn to that of the village to join in their joyous mirth that reached their eyes , and once she had a little Kaede had rushed to greet her .

"Rei !"

"Why hello there Kaede , how are you on this lovely day !"

"Very well thankyou ! I am surprised that you aren't with my sister .."

"Why is that sweetie , did something happen ?"

"Uh -huh .. I guess from what I am told a man was found injured late last night, and one that is supposed to rumoured to once be a bandit .. My sister has been administering his care ever since then , even with that of Inuyasha badgering her.." Kaede giggled .

"Well maybe I should go ,and check it out for myself , and offer my assistance in the matter than .."

"If you'd like I could take you there?"

"No Kaede , its alright just point me in the general direction, and I am sure I'll find it.. It's not something a cute little girl like you should be around anyway .. What if this man is ill from his injuries , or maybe that he is dangerous ..I won't be responsible for something like that I like you too much , but as soon as I get back we do something fun together, just you and me.." Rei responded cheerfully..

"Okay ,its that way ! Just follow the dirt path until it bends , and then you'll come to cave .. That's where you'll find my sister.."

"Sounds easy enough Thank you Kaede.. I will see you once I return .. " Rei mentioned as she steadied her quiver of arrows , and held onto her bow tightly walking in the direction of where Kaede said , but then veered in another direction once out of sight.

It wasn't that Kagome hadn't wanted to offered to help , but deep down she knew that any involvement would do no good, only more trouble if Origumo were discover that another miko was in his midst, and the fact that she knew what those actions would bring , it was decided that the best thing to do was to stay away from it completely , unless the need arose..As she made to to a safe distance away from where she knew both Kikyo ,and Naraku were with the cave itself in sight from a mile away. Kagome stayed put until it was safe to her to return to the village , caliming she had gotten lost , and that would've worked if a certain hanyou hadn't discovered her .

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here wench !"

"Ahhhhhh! I didnt mean to yell , I am Sorry , Inuyasha .. You just scared me .. To answer your question though Kaede told me that Kikyo might need some help , and so I had her point in the direction , because I didn't want her to see this , and well I kinda , sorta got lost .."

" It's fine , but you don't need to lie .. You feel it too don't you ?"

" What do you mean Inuyasha ?"

"The same feeling I get about getting to close to this Origumo bandit , or whomever he is .. I don't trust him.. You can do what you want , but if you decide you don't want to your secret is safe with me .. I do believe that miko's should have a sense of preservation , ya know.. "

"If you think Kikyo has a handle on things than I won't interfere with what she feels she has to do.." Rei said with a wink in the hanyou's direction ...

"I think she will be fine wench , just go ..I'll let you know if that changes , but I don't think that is neccessary .. Thanks for offering anyway .." Inuyasha winked in return , sealing their silent promise not to disclose the reasons why the girl never made it to the cave, as he watched walk away.

Inuyasha couldn't understand why he cared whether or not she went but something was nagging at him to stop that from happening , but it frustrated him as to the reason why, while reluctantly doing them sweetly . It might have been that maybe that he sensed somehow that the girl felt the same way as he had towards the off bandit , Inuyasha didn't know . Althought what he had , was that his intention worked in averting her away like his insides begged him to do ,and that made his very happy.

Kikyo had made her way towards him sometime later , and the scent that she carried because of her time in his presence only made him more than grateful that he could at least keep one from what the smell intwining with her spoke off to him. Inuyasha knew from experiance, by learning along time ago that once the miko in front of him now set her mind to something there was nothing to change her mind, and that saddened him. Because what the scent that clung to Kikyo like a parasite said to him was , well it was nothing good in the least.

~ On The Flipside ~

Awoken by a dream that almost when gaining the sight of it struck fear within the hanyou sitting in the tree , so much in fact that he woke up screaming for Kagome to stay away from that of Naraku, or of Origumo . Inuyasha only hoped after his dream had given him the knowledge of the bastards making from so long ago , that either himself or that of Kagome had heard his warning , because it would only prove disaterous in the end. Although he tried the hanyou couldn't quite get back to sleep in order to find out if there had been something to stop his wench from going to that cave, and hoped no matter what that she never will...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Again , I Never Thought

~ Chapter Six~

Escaping The Path Of My Predessor

By Inuyashas Youkai

Walking away from the path chosen by the one before her, Rei set towards a new direction , and one hopefully kept away from such discovery in her deceit , else of the destructive choice to assist the one who would be the cause for her own destruction , along with Kikyo. Traveling along away from that of the village where little Kaede yet waited for her return with her sister , as well as from which she came where the hanyou , and Kikyo were yet located , and going in a unknown direction towards the scenery unknown to her because when Rei arrived much later, it no longer existed . A walkway filled with small pebbles , and bordered with grasslands carrying with it delicate flowers heading east of the village , Rei followed for sometime .

It seemed in coming to another village days later that had brought her to assist in a demanded request just hours after she past the village known as her second home, as villagers were traveling in need of a miko's care . Once there , Rei found that she had come to help a woman ready to bear her first child , and at the time was having a difficult labor so far , as the miko normally tending to the village had been slain , by a group of wolves , or at least what she had been told. Although for some reason feeling the need to help , with emotions going farther than just in the need to help someone , almost like a pull to do so without the need of the few villagers still carrying the chosen weapons to ensure she did so, it was almost like the new aura being entered in the world , was like someone familar to whom she knew many years in the distant future.

The delivery lasted many hours , lasting close to a full day , but it would have seemed that it wasn't meant for the mother to see the life blessed to her , as she carried it within her womb , and was only gifted to gift the infant little girl a name . As the mother passed on , Rei not only was told in a whisper of her given name , but also leaving the miko with a sought request of her daughter , one that once known would bear the knowledge , as well as shock to whom the infant was , and the plight the knowledge served with also knowing the life that had soon came to the child , when she grew older. The baby was given the name , Rin .. Then came the request by the mother for the miko helping to give her life to raise her as her own .

Oddly enough , the miko Rei accepted the request even though regardless of the hesitation to so at first , but without any living remaining kin to raise her , Rin was just like her in that for now , Rei was one her own to make due with what life granted her, and maybe with the restrictions of why she can't be with the others , or make it back home for the dangers of trying the well once more , it was possible that Rin was her reason , just like she was hers. Therefore by the end of the second day , Rei had decided to remain as a substitute miko , until the time came where either a new miko arrived within the village , or could be trained to take over , or the moment it was too dangerous to stay .

Taking over the hut had been the home where Rin's mother had resided , taking the time , and care to cleaning up , fixing the place to once suitable for raising a child. Rin , luckily had grown accustomed to cows milk , then later goats milk , as the growing rumors of the latest attacks made by wolves were the suspected cause for the cows being slaughtered with nothing but the skeletons bearing proof that they were ever there in the first place in the following months , but whether or not that wolves were the culprit , no evidence to that was ever found. It was during the early summer , Rei had started a garden with the help of some of the villagers that she had gotten to know in the time in residence while treating their injuries , and illnesses , as it was in addition to when the discovery of their taken livestock was first found.

Needless to say that things started to get strange from there, as the latest attacks seemingly gaining in numbers were starting to cause life within the village to go downhill, and just prior to the first snowfall , but towards the end of fall , Rei unfortunately had to make the choice to leave the village , thus offering anyone wishing to leave to safety to join her as well, as the time had vome where even with her miko ability felt inside her , it was too dangerous to stay. Therefore , the miko only taking what she could carry , along with Rin strapped upon her chest , bows with arrows, and a few months worth of food , Rei said goodbye to those wanting to stay , but wishing them well with the little she left them with in her instruction to care for various ailments , then left once again with a unknown road left in front of her.

Traveling along , as to do what they could without Kagome searching with various jewel shards , as Kikyo then joined them in her place . Although it didn't help matters that not only his connections to Kagome on how she was doing , as of late merely stopped altogether, but the cold consuming the groups normal happy banter during their journey almost took a nose dive for it seemed as the one made out of bones, and graveyard soil, nearly sucked the life within the pack. Furthering it hell, the perverted monk had over time seized taking on any natural advances to sooth the curse of his wandering hands upon Sango , since the last time the hanyou forced the slayer to find something more during the heated months as to end the dead bitchs non stop complaining .

Hense the awkward mistake of the monk Miroku accidentaly slapping what he thought was Sango's ass had actually been Kikyo borrowing one of her kimono's , and ended up being covered in graveyard soil . Persish the thought of it occuring , but it was pretty damn funny at the time, only with that now Miroku was so nearly tramatozed over the fact , and recieving a good undeserving beating to take some of Sango's frustration over it all, that the poor monk hadn't had it in him since . Sadly now he missed the previously annoying behavior from the monk , as well as Sango's behavior in punishing him for it , unlike the last time where it wasn't the same for it had more hurt , then merely playing, and well even the Sits became a thing of the past that oddly enough became somthing he craved, with the too cheerful banter of the kit , one that now just tries to be all serious all the time rather than be a child.

' Dammit , Kagome .. I wish you were here , nothing's the same without you .. Be safe , I am coming '

Following after Kikyo , once she had finally appeared out from the cave in reponse to help assist the badly burned male found there. Wiping her brow of the sweat forming from the continuous work on cleaning , medicating , and bandaging his wounds , walking along to return to the village , as her companion had followed. Once coming back within the village's entrance at nightfall .Kikyo , as well as the hanyou Iwere then saying farewell , now that she was escorted back safe to care for a sleepy Kaede , fast asleep next to a half finshed serving of stew, and it was time for Inuyasha to return to his guard within the trees.

Days had past , then months followed , and since the day within the clearing of the cave the hanyou nor anyone had known what had happened to Rei , or seen her thereafter. It was sometime after word was recieved from her with her appologies , stating that while getting lost in finding the cave , Rei had come upon a village nearby traveling in requesting assistance for attacks plaguing their village , and taking their miko , and many lives in the process, many more injured. It was also told that it was felt that she was needed there , as the need was proven in the casualties in result, and as soon as she could get a better handle of the situation , Rei would return .

'Take Care Of yourself wench , try not to get yourself into too much trouble...'

TBC...


End file.
